1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weeding implement and, more particularly, to a weeding implement of the type comprising an elongate handle provided at one end with an attachment for working soil.
2. Description of the Related Art
In agricultural and horticultural production, crops are normally planted in rows with adequate space between the rows to allow for plant growth and for access to the plants. These spaces between the plants must be kept free of weeds, and this is traditionally effected by means of hoes or other mechanical devices.
It is, however, a disadvantage of these devices that, because of the aggressive manner in which they work the soil, they must be kept at a safe and adequate distance from the cultivated plants in order to avoid damage to the plants or, even, complete destruction of the plants.
Consequently, weeds left in the immediate vicinity of the plants must be dealt with in some other fashion, usually by pulling them by hand.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved weeding implement which enables even weeds growing in the relatively close vicinity to cultivated plants to be removed.
According to the present invention, there is provided a weeding implement which comprises an elongate handle and an attachment at one end of the handle. The attachment comprises a straight shank inserted into one end of the handle, a straight portion extending at an angle from the shank, a straight transverse portion extending across the longitudinal axis of the shank, a curved intermediate portion connecting the straight portion to one end of the transverse portion at one side of said axis and a flat end portion offset from said axis at an opposite side of said axis, said flat end portion extending in a plane transverse to said axis.
Preferably the attachment is in one piece and formed by a length of metal rod and is in one piece.